Mein Bruder
by GaolerWench
Summary: The other countries were fools to think that both World Wars had no effect on Germany. They were imbecilic when they thought the proud country would not suffer from the many hardships his country endured. And for that Prussia hated them.


No one knew the real Germany. Sure, it was common knowledge that his name was Ludwig Beilschmidt, and that he was the personification of a powerful country. But Germany was cautious, very cautious, so that none but I saw beneath the hard façade he used almost as a wall to protect him from the world. You must think my _bruder_ foolish for this farce, but in truth, this mask was the only thing keeping him safe; I was the only one to know intimately the ignorance and hatred the other world powers exuded.

* * *

><p>I watched throughout the first World War, as Germany was ruthlessly shot down again and again. No one bothered to use their mind, the greatness <em>Gott <em>has gifted us with… If they had, my brother would not be curled in the corner of his room, praying for the sakes of his people and land, praying that no one like his current superior would come to power again. _Bruder_ was hurt, grievously so, and was forced to experience all the pain and hardships his people were forced to experience due to this bloody war.

He tried to be strong- oh yes, he tried- but his normally unfailing strength was overcome by the heartlessness of his fellow countries. Every time the World Conference was held, every time _bruder _was forced to sit separate, ignored, his pride crumbled. Here was this stalwart country that had survived innumerable sufferings with his head held high, only to be brought low by ignorance in its most hurtful form.

After a time, I witnessed my brother perk up a bit. It seemed, to his delight, that there was a man, Adolf Hitler, running for Chancellor that promised to end the struggles of the people of Germany. In his grief and solitude, Ludwig never imagined that this man would almost spell the end of Germany.

* * *

><p>He came to me once, before Hitler rose to the position he had so sought after. His demeanor was so changed that I thought a miracle had occured. A blessing for him (and I as well); compensation for all the years of torture and turmoil.<p>

His face was lit up as if the very sun shone from within, eyes sparkling a brilliant cobalt as his face twisted into the first smile I had seen on his face since years before the first World War. He chattered (yes, chattered- it was a shock) excitably in German, extolling Hitler's beliefs and ideals, explaining how they would reinforce the power of the once-strong country.

He spent over six hours with me that day... It was enough for me to notice his complete infatuation with the politician, as well as his citizen's. I knew from the beginning that something was wrong. Oh, and it was. I only wish I had the foresight to recognize the need to share my feelings. Then, perhaps, he wouldn't have fallen quite so hard...

* * *

><p>The day the second World War ended, I felt my <em>bruder<em>'s pain. It echoed loud and clear as a crystal bell throughout the lands. A wall was constructed to separate us: I was given over to Russia, Ludwig left broken, both physically and mentally. All of my attempts to see, even contact, my brother were foiled by England, France, America, and the like. They did not realize that _mein bruder_ deserved no punishment; he was only following orders, _damn __it! _

He was whipped for showing mercy, beaten for his kind heart by the very men that deserved punishment. They were the real cause of that war.

I hated them. What good brother wouldn't?

In my isolation I plotted their destruction, envisioning the ruthless acts I would force upon them; I would destroy them from the inside out.

* * *

><p>The day the wall was demolished, I immediately set out to find my brother. It would be the first time we had met since the fetters were cast aside, and thus was a cause for celebration. Gilbird atop my head, supplies in hand, I ran as fast as my slender legs could take me, searching high and low for my only family.<p>

Catching a glimpse of shining blonde hair and a green uniform, I launched myself at my brother, hugging so tightly his eyes bulged.

"_Bruder?_" He asked timidly; my heart clenched with sadness and anger. I answered with a tight but happy nod, eager to keep his spirits up. "Why are you here?"

With a sad smirk, I answered, "I was always here, _mein bruder, _ you just did not know it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the edit. Yay! There's many more words added (as you can tell) as well as a filled plot hole.<strong>

**I apologize if I misspelled any German words. I know some German, but I'm far from fluent.**


End file.
